


World's Greatest Dad

by CrunchyWhiteBread



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyWhiteBread/pseuds/CrunchyWhiteBread
Summary: Joe Putnam cares for his son-in-law.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	World's Greatest Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not obsessed for this ship!  
> I'm just on my college break, finished all my tv shows and have this urge for content.  
> So I have this headcanon that Joe putnam had to be the chillest dad on all greendale cause his son came as trans in the 80's in a small town and he was like "great! Let's get a haircut" and I have no choice but to stan.  
> Pls comment if u have any prompt ideas ❤

Joe is not one of those creepy fathers who gets angry and jealous when someone is dating their child.  
He never really understood the point - he raised a handsome, kind and smart young boy that would surely attract other young people and, well, things would go from there.  
So Robin doesn't bother him at all. He's a respectable guy and, yeah, it is a little weird to come home and find the two teenagers snuggled on the couch, Robin's arms pressing Theo tightly to him, but it could always be worse.  
-Hi, Mr. Putnam - he says as soon as he opens the door - How was work today?  
Theo jokingly rolls his eyes and smiles fondly. Some gore horror movie he doesn't recognize is playing on tv - surely Theo's choice, because Joe knows from dinner talks that Robin favors romantic comedies.  
-Ahm… good, kid. Had a extra shift, that's why I'm so late. You two good?  
\- We're fine, dad -Theo says - there's dinner for you on the fridge. We were going to wait but we got really hungry.  
-I said we should wait, Mr. Putnam, Theo was the one who was acting like he hasn't ate in months.  
His son rolls his eyes again - a bad habit if you would ask him.  
-It's fine, kids - he checks the clock at the wall - Robin, your folks don't mind the time? It's quite late, you should warn them if you're staying over.  
The boy's expression drops for a second, losing the silly smile and turning his eye to Theo, who throws him a sad smile.  
-Sorry, did I say anything wrong?  
-Ahm… Not really, it's just - Theo mutters, and lowers his voice - Robin, I think we should tell him.  
Robin isn't looking at him anymore. Or at Theo. He's looking down, staring at his left hand and loosening the hold the left arm has on Theo's shoulder.  
Suddenly everyone is uncomfortable.  
Robin mutters something that sounds like "you can tell him" and Theo squeezes the hand on his shoulder and turns to him.  
-Dad, Robin's parents… - he starts - His family, they… they left him.  
-Huh?  
-Yeah, they had some… conflicts with him? About their beliefs and they wanted Robin to those things he didn't want to do, and they left Greendale and, well, they left him behind. So he doesn't have anywhere to stay.  
Joe's hearts aches. It doesn't matter what this kid did, no one had the right to leave a child behind like thism  
-So w-where do you sleep when not here?  
Robin takes a second to answer.  
-Harvey's house, sometimes Sabrina's… sometimes I will sleep at a motel or something -his voice is hoarse, like holding back tears - It's no big deal, really, I'm doing fine.  
They all stay quiet for some time. Theo kisses Robin's cheek and wipes what could be a tear from his face.  
-No.  
-What? - Theo exclaims.  
-No. You're not fine. You're seventeen, for God's sake, you can't live like this. God, what didn't you tell me that before? Boy, you're staying here, and you're not leaving this house until we have somewhere safe and warm to stay every night. The place is not big and things can be a little tight, but we have food, clothes and I'm pretty sure Theo will not mind sharing a bed. Unless you have somewhere else to stay permanently, I won't take no for an answer.  
Theo looks shocked, his mouth agape, and Robin has lost all color on his face. He shakes a little, his lips trembling. His eyes are glossy and when he tries to say something, he starts crying.  
Joe does the only thing a father can do. He goes and hugs the child.  
He can feel the trembling of his body under his arms and Theo joins the hug not long after.  
-M-mr. Putnam, i- I don't want to bother you. You don't have to.  
-Hey, look at me - he pushes back from the hug - I won't leave a child walk out of that door knowing they won't have where to go to, okay? You're a good kid and I don't care what you did, your parents shouldn't have left you, never. And call me Joe, for God's sake!  
Robin beams and Theo looks at him like he just won the world's best dad prize.  
And maybe he did.  
-So it's all settled. You can wear some of my clothes while we don't get you more - he thinks for a second - And about the bed thing... we'll need to have The Talk later.  
-Dad! - his son hisses - What the hell?  
-Yeah, it's happening one way or another, kid, I don't like it any more than you do, but you can get pregnant and I ain't raising any grandchildren at 40.  
Theo's face is so red it must be warm to the touch and he does not dare to look at Robin, who blushes even when kissing in front of him.  
-I'm going to eat my dinner and you two have a good night thinking about the talk we will have tomorrow.


End file.
